imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn Vol 1 32
Spawn bluffs and holds a Necroplasm bomb around Mary's head and says they have to a count of 5 to tell him where Bobby is. Rafael gives at the last second, and has Orbital Angel Station send him down even though their experiments are not complete on him yet. Terry Fitzgerald meets with Wanda Blake at a diner. He tells her he's decided to put in transfer papers to get closer to Jason Wynn and find out his secrets. Chief Banks freaks out about the letter he received and calls Jason Wynn telling someone knows. Bobby is teleported down with the Redeemer. After a brief battle, Spawn jumps out the window with Bobby and lets a Necroplasm bomb off in the building as they escape to the streets below. Spawn collapses and Cogliostro tells Bobby not to worry, he's only resting. In the Terran Affairs Headquarters, tensions are high as Rafael is quick to blame others and claim it wasn't her fault for being infiltrated. The angel calling herself Mary, says she let it happen. The defenses were for people who were non-believers or those that had evil in their hearts. Spawn came to save his friend. Mary says she allowed this to happen and very clearly neither side is ready for conflict. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * Mary the Angel * as the Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * :* :* Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = After his costume recovers, Spawn invades Heaven's terran headquarters. He demands Bobby's release, threatening an oddly powerful old lady with death if he's not heeded. Luckily, the threat works. The Redeemer pursues them, but this time, Spawn transports Bobby and himself away from the fight and into the alleyways. | Editor1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Writer1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Penciler1_1 = Greg Capullo | Inker1_1 = Todd McFarlane | Colourist1_1 = Steve Oliff | Colourist1_2 = Olyoptics | Letterer1_1 = Tom Orzechowski | StoryTitle2 = Bloodfeud: Preludes and Nocturnes | Synopsis2 = After being crucified in the Bowery Alleyways, The Curse continues to be tortured and coerced by monster hunter John Sansker into claiming that Spawn drank the blood of children. The Curse eventually finds his way free as Sansker turns his attention towards Spawn. | Editor2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Writer2_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler2_1 = Tony Daniel | Inker2_1 = Kevin Conrad | Colourist2_1 = Olyoptics | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Notes, it's recommended you read Spawn: Blood Feud Vol 1 after this story and before Spawn Vol 1 33. *With the back-up story titled “Preludes & Nocturnes,” it is presumably a joke aimed at Alan Moore disciple Neil Gaiman whose ponderous dark fantasy Sandman series would have been the belle of the “sophisticated suspense” comics ball of the mid-1990s mainstream. “Preludes & Nocturnes” was the subtitle of the Sandman trade paperback that compiled the first half-year of stories from the series. Alan Moore’s “Preludes & Nocturnes” are a bit more savage, and ultra-violent, and about as far away from the sensitive and thoughtful fantasy of Sandman as you can get. * This issue was dedicated to Todd's wife, Wanda Kolomyjec. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}